haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyoko Shimizu
is one of the managers of the Karasuno High volleyball club. Appearance Kiyoko has been noted by male students and Yachi to have an attractive appearance. She has dark black hair that falls just a little below her shoulders and a distinctive mole on the lower left side of her chin. She wears glasses and has gray eyes. Personality A mostly quiet girl in the beginning, she is shown to be serious and passionate about her position as team manager when she, along with the other third years, was reluctant to step down from the club. She cares a lot about the members of the team, as shown when she washed and fixed up Karasuno's old banner from back when they were strong to increase the players' morale. Sugawara has stated that Kiyoko is not one to show her feelings often (fixing the banner is unusual for her) but after Yachi joins the team, Kiyoko opens up and shows a lot more emotions, smiling often and even cracking jokes to let Yachi ease up. Background She was previously a member of her middle school's track and field team. She specialized in hurdles and as a result, injured her legs often. Because of the team's large size and her inability to talk to others, she wasn't partially close to any of the juniors. She eventually retired from the sport for unknown reasons.Chapter 230 At her first year of high school, she became the manager for Karasuno's Boys' Volleyball Club. Plot Karasuno High Team Formation Arc Interhigh Arc Tokyo Expedition Arc Spring High Preliminary Arc Statistics Being a former athlete, Shimizu's speed, jumping, and stamina are top-notch. This can be seen when she always manages to save Yachi from stray volleyballs that are headed towards her by accident. However, her power is lacking''Haikyuu!!Character Profile. She also has an accurate underhand serveSeason 2, Episode 2 and 20's break time animations. Relationships Shōyō Hinata Like everyone else, Hinata thinks that she's gorgeous and often gets flustered whenever she speaks to him. When Kiyoko was looking for a new manager, Hinata eagerly agreed to help her. Kiyoko seems to be fond of Hinata and his innocent nature, telling him that his "lunch box wrap is cute" and reminding him to focus on his studies and volleyball practice. Hitoka Yachi Yachi, as stated previously, has complimented Kiyoko numerous times–albeit in her mind–on her appearance. When the former becomes the assistant manager, she and Kiyoko quickly become friends. Several members of the team have also stated that Kiyoko seems to be more open now that Yachi is here. She is also very protective of Yachi because she has next to no ball skills, so cannot fend for herself when a stray ball is heading her way. There was a stray ball heading towards Yachi so Kiyoko stepped towards it and saved Yachi by stopping the ball with only her handSeason 2, Episode 20. Karasuno High School's Volleyball Club The team respectfully acknowledges Kiyoko as part of the team. She often gets crowded by Nishinoya and Tanaka, who both have a huge crush on her, on a daily basis (in which she isn't bothered by but hits them if they get out of hand). Trivia *Favorite Food: Tenmusu *Current Concern: Whether to have Jagarico or Jagabee for her snack. *In conversation with Yachi, she has mentioned she played another sport prior to becoming manager, Chapter 76 In the recent chapter, she told Yachi that she used to do track and field, Chapter 230 She did say that it wasn't volleyball because she had no prior experience in volleyball when she first started as a manager.Season 2, Episode 3 **The night before Spring High Nationals, she reveals to Yachi that she previously did track and field. She was on her middle school's team and specialized in hurdles. * In middle school, she used to get cuts and bruises on her legs from running hurdles. To hide them, she would wear black tights. Even after retiring from the sport, she continues to wear them out of habit. * Her star sign is Capricorn. * Oikawa's current concern lists her as having ignored his advances before (but she must just have been shy, and it's not like he's all that bothered by it, not even a little bit, not at all, Oikawa said to himself). * Furudate gave her this name because: “I like the way ‘Kiyoko’ sounds. I managed to name her without much trouble.”Haikyū!! Guidebook *'Nomenclature': **Kiyoko (潔子) - ''Pure Child **Shimizu (清水) - Clear Water/River Quotes * "Do...Do your best." (To Karasuno team, Season 1, Episode 14) * "I think our team's Karasuno is among the best in the prefecture." (To Hitoka Yachi, Season 2, Episode 2) * "This time, we're Karasuno going to stand on the national stage." ''(To Hitoka Yachi, Season 2, Episode 2) * ''"I don't think everyone has to like something before giving it a try. I don't think you need an unwavering will or lofty motive just to get started. Sometimes things that you start on a whim end up becoming very important to you, too. To get started, I think you just need a little bit of curiosity." ''(To Yachi, Season 2, Episode 3) * ''"I may not stand on the court... I may not wear the uniform... But, right now, at this very moment... I stand with them on the front line of the battlefield." (To herself, Chapter 232, Page 15) * "Tanaka looks good with a banana." References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Managers Category:3rd Year